Sherlock Season 3
by azebra117
Summary: My version of Season 3 of Sherlock, one-shot because that's all there is to it. Rated K because it's not that bad
1. Chapter 1

**I was on Tumblr and I saw a note that said 'what if the first episode of Season 3 just said 'Sherlock actually did die' (don't remember who posted that, sorry, if I did I would credit you but bad memory...) and for the next hour and a half it was just a picture of Moffats face' and I thought to make this story. Don't worry it won't be that boring... but it's my version of Season 3 Sherlock**  
John walked out of the store, though he had spent ages in it he hadn't gotten anything. Sighing he started walking back to 221b when he heard gunshots. Looking over his shoulder he smiled sadly, remembering when he and Sherlock used to be solving crimes and dodging bullets... Now it's someone else. Shaking the picture of Sherlock out of his head he kept walking, pulling his hood over his head to block out the misty chill. The shots got closer and John looked over his shoulder again and saw a figure race around the corner. He had a hood up and a long trench coat... Funny, its almost exactly like the one Sherlock had. No sooner had John thought this did the man race by and grab Johns hand.  
"Hurry up will you" the person muttered and John almost fell over in surprise  
"Sherlock?" John asked  
"No its Moriarty. Of course it's me who else takes your hand while running away from snipers trying to kill us"  
"But... But... You're dead! I saw your body! Sherlock... You were dead!" John stammered  
"Art of illusion, you should learn sometime" Sherlock steered Jon into an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster  
"How did you not die? That was a sixteen meter drop you should've died!"  
"Homeless network. Very willing to help" Sherlock glanced at him and started explaining "I was talking with Molly and she helped me with it. There was a large truck in front of the hospital. Molly was in it with the supplies. And-" he got cut off by a spray of bullets, forcing them out of their hiding place. Sherlock forced his way into a nearby shop and locked the door.  
"Supplies?" John asked  
"A mattress to help me get a softer landing. The guy who hit you with a bicycle was part of them to keep you from getting there as fast. After I landed they put fake blood on me and stashed the matteress in the truck. Then I laid on my arm to cut off the circulation and making it the only place for you to check a pulse, which wouldn't be there." Sherlock grabbed John and forced him behind a counter while he shot one of the snipers. Then they took off again, this time into a crowded mall where it would be harder to spot them  
"Hood off and walk" Sherlock instructed. John did as he was told and when he turned to look at Sherlock he jerked back, surprised. His hair was cut much shorter and dyed orange, and his cheekbones were gone, making him look so different  
"after they wheeled me away on the gurney" Sherlock continued "I arrived at the mourge and Molly got me out. Payed them all off but I think they're dead now anyway so it doesn't matter. Stop looking for them it'll draw attention" Sherlock snapped. John faced forward and they kept walking  
"So why are you here now?" John asked  
"One of them must've blabbed, be it one of the homeless network or a worker I don't know but Moriartys snipers came for me. I didn't mean to run into you but since I did hello and how has life been" Sherlock grabbed a table and reclined in it  
"How has life been?" John asked with disbelief  
"Yes. How are you doing"  
"I thought you were dead. I thought I had lost my best friend on the entire world. I thought you were gone. For an entire year. Now you show back up here with snipers on your tale, telling me how you survived the fall and after escaping into a mall you ask me how has life been?!"  
"I thought you would move on" Sherlock stated "obviously I was wrong"  
"Move on? You think I could move on? After everything we've been through? After solving crimes and surviving Moriarty again and again? You think I would just be able to move on?"  
"John people are noticing"  
"do you really want to know how my life has been? It's been hell. I went into deep depression and I'm not out of it yet! I visited my phsycatrist every day! My physiological limp came back. It fucking came back! Because you were the one who cured me in the first place." Sherlock looked at John for a long time  
"I'm sorry"  
"Yeah you- wait what?" John was confused... Did Sherlock just apologize?  
"I should've contacted you. I should've let you know I'm not dead. But I didn't. I'm a lousy friend. I didnt do what I should've done and I'm sorry." Sherlock stood up. "Now let's move before they kill us" he started walking away and John started to follow. He opened his mouth to say something when there was a large crack and he was pushed backwards onto the floor.  
"Sherlock what he bloody hell was hat?" John asked. Sherlock was lying on the ground in front of him "Sherlock" John asked again. "No" John crawled toward Sherlock "No Sherlock wake up. Sherlock come on I just got you back you can't die now" John felt for a pulse and only found a weak one. "Sherlock please... Don't die on me"  
"Don't be so sentimental John I'm not dead" John breathed a sin of relief at the sound of his voice "but I am dying" John paled "it's ok. At least this time you know it's real. And I'm sorry John. I'm sorry for dying. But if you died I would never be able to live with myself. So excuse me for saving you"  
"But I can't live without you" John whispered  
"Yes you can. Go find Molly, she really is a sweet girl. And remember this: I want you to move on. So don't feel bad for doing it yourself" Sherlocks voice was barely a whisper  
"No. No you can't die! Sherlock I just got you dont die!" but Sherlock just smiled briefly before his breathing stopped and he ceased to move  
"no... No Sherlock no! Sherlock... no" but his voice broke and John huddled over Sherlocks frame, crying for his friend who was once again... dead  
o-o-o-o  
John stood at Sherlocks grave, just standing. He had been standing there ever since they dug it up and replaced it with the real Sherlock. There had been others, hebcouldntbremember exactly who but there were others. All mourning his death. Because they finally figured out he wasn't a fake and was real all along. John stared at the gravestone, willing Sherlock to pop out of nowhere and surprise him again. But deep down he knew it wasn't going to happen. Sherlock had told him to move on so he was going to. He had found Molly and now shared a flat with her. 221b now belonged to some Sherlock lover who couldn't believe they got Sherlocks old flat  
"So.. Here again" John spoke "Almost like de ja veu but in the worst way. I said it all last time but its changed. I'm glad you were there to help me with my post-war problems. I'm glad you were there to help me and I'm glad I helped you. I'm not glad that you're dead... again, but I think I'm coping better. That doesn't mean I don't want you back it just means I've learned to deal... Sort of. Still seeing phsycatrist but not as often. Limps barely here anymore. I... I dont know what else to say" John bowed his head and turned to leave. "Actually one more thing," John turned back around "Goodbye Sherlock"


	2. Alternate Ending

**Or you could go with this, just a little plot twist.**

ALTERNATE ENDING  
He could see John standing over the grave. He could hear what he was saying through the device he installed  
"Actually one more thing" John paused "Goodbye Sherlock." John walked away from the grave. Sherlock turned away and walked into the woods. He hated to cause John pain but it was better for him to think he was dead. Better for everyone. Because this time no one knew he was alive. No one but himself and he was going to keep it that way.

**And that's how the season ends. Two years until the next season!**


End file.
